Master of Puppets
by ShadowWatcher84
Summary: What if Naruto came across the Master Puppets Orb... well Naruto might become the next great master of puppets and with a help from a dieing clan, he might become even greater than the pervious Master Puppet. Team 7, civilians bashing Kenjutsu/ Puppet user Naruto


**Master Puppet Naruto **

**"Demon speaking"**

**'Demon though'**

"Human speaking"

'Human though'

Do not Own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Orb of the Master Puppet **

Naruto Uzumaki was heading to see his sensei, Kakashi Hatake in hopes for training in the finals. 'Hopefully, Hatake teaches me something useful.' though Naruto as he walk to the hospital.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as he figure it out long ago as well as the Kyuubi before Mizuki told him. He had kept the mask for years to keep the council and village off his backs. Naruto has a distaste for the village and their villagers for the hell they caused his life. If Naruto had a choice to leave them to rot then he would in a second. The only reason he doesn't is because of the Hokage he called Jiji try to give him a normal life even if he fail so badly because of his age making him senile. Naruto was no idiot by far; he actually a genius when it comes to strategy, skills, and combat but hid it away so the 'demon' wouldn't get powerful. Now, he going to beat Neji to prove that fate was a piece of shit.

Naruto walking into the hospital to get help from Kakashi in the finals against Neji. "Kakashi-sensei can you please..." "Sorry Naruto, but I'm teaching Sasuke for the finals." said Kakashi. Naruto started to get angry, but kept calm and said "So you're going to let me fend for myself." Kakashi just wave him off and said "No, actually I got a sensei to help you." said Kakashi. Naruto got even angrier with his sensei and said "So you are just giving me a new sensei that is most likely weaker than you."

"Look Naruto, Sasuke need my help, he's fighting an insane jinchuuriki." said Kakashi lay back trying to convince Naruto which only piss him off more. "And I'm fighting a Hyuga that would even kill his own family." said Naruto glaring at his sensei. Kakashi didn't notice the glare because he was into the book. "Naruto, I'm your sensei and I know best." said Kakashi.

"Yes, like taking premature genin on an A+ rank mission that was post to be an C+ rank when we only done D+ rank missions and learn teamwork intil when on the mission we were just learning tree climbing instead of calling back up when we were facing Zabuza and Haku who were at least A and B+ rank ninjas and we barely survive with our lives." said Naruto glaring at Kakashi who close his book to actually look at Naruto. "Naruto..." started Kakashi who was interrupted by Naruto who continue.

"Then after that instead of training us into better shinobi for threats like that, you sign us up for the damn chunin exams without teaching us any useful jutsu and learning, I'm mean what kind of sensei sent a premature genin into an exam that their not ready for (which now that I think of it none of us rookie were ready and passed on luck alone) especially when there was fucking Orochimaru after Sasuke, with his little sound shinobi and a murdering sand shinobi who I believe wouldn't lose to Sasuke since Sasuke is weak as hell and rely too much on the damn sharingan which isn't enough to kill his brother, he a fucking jinchuuriki, Sasuke is years away from the level to beat one (including me) and what about Sakura, she still a damn fan girl, but I'm not surprise since she useless and wouldn't even train with me or Sasuke since she expect Sasuke to save her ass(plus I know that bitch of a mother was the one who fucking help her got the damn title, I'm mean Kunoichi of the year my ass and all it does is add smugness to her) but I guess you wouldn't notice since all you do is read that damn pervert book, yea your some sensei." said Naruto still glaring which all was said left Kakashi shock as well as anyone listening.

Naruto walk away but turn his face to his 'sensei.' "Listen well Hatake (Kakashi wince) after I beat Hyuuga, I will become chunin and leave team 7 away from you and this village damn gay arrogant fucking Uchiha." And with that Naruto Uzumaki left a shock sensei and hospital.

Naruto was heading to his apartment to get some last minute stuff and head off away from the village. Naruto on the way notice the glares and whisper from the villagers. Naruto sign and mutter "Retarted civilians." Naruto walk into his apartment and started gathering scrolls and weapons for the trip. Naruto walk out of his apartment and though 'Next time I'm going to live in the Namikaze Estate, but I better avoid attention.'

Naruto was walking toward the gate when he heard pervert giggle sounds and look to see a white hair man peeping on a lot girls who unknowing to him are Kunoichi. Naruto smirk deviously and though 'One more prank wouldn't hurt.' Naruto 'accidently' kick the pervert in the butt and then shouted "Pervert!" Naruto then disappear to leave the white hair man to his fate. Jiraya turn around to see angry kunoichi with kunai and mallets in their hands which made him sweat a lot. "Ladies, look can we put this behind us and let me leave." said Jiraya which got a shook no. "What about mercy." said Jiraya desperately which got a hell no from the Kunoichi. "Well, protect me Icha." said Jiraya using his famous book to block his private area which only pisses them off more seeing the book. All around Konoha was girly scream which made women for some reason want to cheer, guys holding the private area, Kakashi and Hiruzen holding their Icha-Icha in protection, and Hiruzen also signing because he realize who screaming.

Back with Naruto, he walks away from the village with a grin on his face. 'Hey who said the pranks weren't the real me.' though Naruto as he laugh inside. Naruto disappear into the forest after getting passed the sleeping chunin and went somewhere to train. Naruto was about to head to his usually hiding spot when he felt a certain energy. 'What it this power, I feel it coming from the direction over there.' though Naruto heading to the spot. **Kyuubi woke up and though 'This energy seems familiar somehow, but where.' **

Naruto getting closer to the source and closer he got the more the power from it increase. Naruto jump down from the trees to see a giant temple. Naruto walk up to the temple and look at it closely. 'How did anyone miss this.' though Naruto as he then notice how the temple had no defenses. 'Seriously, I really think Konoha is stupid.' though Naruto deadpanned at the fact those idiots at Konoha couldn't sense such a power, but it does explain why they couldn't catch him.

Naruto open the door and dodge some kunai that came out of the temple. 'So there are traps.' though Naruto as he walk in. Naruto saw different puppets with katana in their claws. 'Puppets that move by themselves.' though Naruto surprise. **'Wait living puppets.' though Kyuubi surprise. ** Naruto begin dodging their attacks as he kept on his feet and jump back.

Suddenly, two puppets come in for a surprising attack to which Naruto move to the side the dodge the first strike and jump to the air for the second. Then, two more puppets show up in the air for double strike. 'They even plan out their attacks.' though Naruto shock at how these things work. 'Kage bushin no jutsu.' though Naruto forming hand signs. Naruto made a clone that toss him out of the way of the attack and disappear.

Naruto landed on the ground and though 'these puppets are better than even the Suna puppeteer uh Kankuro I believe his name is." **"Naruto I figure out what this temple holds." said Kyuubi inside Naruto mind. **'What does it hold and hurry.' though Naruto noticing the puppets getting ready for another attack. **"It the Master Puppet's Orb temple guarded by living puppet by the Shirogane Clan." said Kyuubi. **'Master Puppet what kind of name is that.' though Naruto. **"A name for a puppet like god, duh." said Kyuubi as if it was obvious. **"Oh shut up fur ball, Kyuubi isn't creative either." said Naruto annoy.

The puppets were about to attack when Naruto use "Kage bushin no jutsu." and hundreds of clones came attacking the puppets. The puppets begin slashing through the clones causing a lot to go in proof and a lot of smoke around. **'Smart.' though Kyuubi. **The clones took advantage and started attacking the puppets breaking multiple puppets except the ones that jump back away from the smoke into the open area. **'If they were humans, this would be already over, but since their puppets it's more difficult, boy lucky that this is the Shirogane older version or this would be more troublesome.' though Kyuubi.**

The naruto clones started attacking again which the puppets carefully cut the clones while dodging until a miss step in which the clones took advantages. The Naruto's clone started kicking them into the air while saying "Na-Ru-TO." As soon as the puppets were in the air, the puppets were then slam into the ground by the Naruto clones finish with punches to the ground while saying "Uzumaki Combo." After the puppets were destroying, the puppets disappear with Naruto walking to the next door.

Naruto sign and though 'Man those puppets were tough which prove how dangerous the Orb of the Master Puppet is.' **"It said that the Master Puppet had the power to destroy the entire elemental countries ****which I believe is bullshit****." said Kyuubi who mutter the last part. **'Well it better to get this orb so it won't be used in the wrong hand.' though Naruto walking to the next door when Kyuubi sense something. **"Naruto Look OUT!" shouted Kyuubi sensing the threat. **Naruto wide eyes as he notice that there was one more puppets with a katana about to slash him for the kill.

Outside the temple, three figures stand ready to go with their plans. "Finally, the next temple now we can go through our plans quicker." said an old voice. "Yes, our plans to avenge our clan." said a younger voice. "Yes for the clan." said a female voice. "The Shirogane Clan." said the old voice again. "Yes for the Shirogane Clan." said the other proudly. The three left to go to the temple of the secret orb.

There was blood dripping on the ground and a katana drop on the ground. Naruto's right arm was cut by the puppet's katana who was stick to the wall by the Kanata. Naruto block the puppet cut by using his arm and grab the nearest katana and threw it into the face of the puppet destroying and sticking it into the wall.

Naruto sign again and said 'That was close.' as his notice his arm being heal. **"Not bad you're getting better at working quickly on your feet, but you need to update your senses, Naruto." said Kyuubi to which Naruto just grump. **Naruto walk to the door but turn around to where he sticks the puppet. "Sorry but I have too much to live for to die by a damn puppet." said Naruto as he walk to the next room.

What Naruto saw in the next made him sweat abit as there was a giant ass puppet with a giant ass sword in a giant room. 'Well... fuck.' though Naruto sweating. **"The Shirogane clan must really wanted to make sure the Orb was never misuse because even I have to say this is a little much." said Kyuubi sweat dropping at the puppet. **

The giant puppets started to move hearing noises of things working. The giant puppet grabs the sword and got ready to swing. While all the same Naruto just sweat drop and though 'Kyuubi'

**"Yes Naruto."**

'This piece of shit is rusted, isn't it?'

**"That would explain why the puppets were weaken I'm mean one combo."**

Naruto sign and said "Let get this shit over with." and form a hand sign. A bunch of shadow clones came and threw a smoke bomb. The giant look around to pin point the clones and started swing... fast. The clones got hit and destroy costing more smoke and damage to the area. Naruto was abit surprise by this but then remember how this clan was the best puppet masters where they probably found a way to over rank the rust on the puppets which would explain how the puppets were still fast.

**"Huh the Shirogane Clan was trouble bunch when it came to puppets probably the reason that their extinct like the Uchiha." said Kyuubi to the shock of Naruto. **'So the clan extinct is there any survivors.' though Naruto. **"Possible, but their most likely hidden to take their revenge against Suna." said Kyuubi since he knew what happen before being seal into Naruto. **'Suna, huh, interesting.' though Naruto noticing the giant trying to pin point the original. 'Better end this.' though Naruto forming the signs again.

The clones appear and Naruto told them the plan to which they nod. Half the clones attack the samurai puppet while the other half disappears. 'Okay Kyuubi we have to make this big.' though Naruto to which Kyuubi help since he didn't want to see his jailer be beaten by a puppet.

The Samurai puppet charge swing against the clones forcing them back as the clone kept on the offense giving Naruto time to prepare. As more and more attacks trying from all side, the Samurai puppet just swing the swords around hitting the surrounding clones and swings it down destroying the ones on the ground. Once the Samurai puppet finishes with the clones, it searches for Naruto. Pinpoint Naruto, it charges at Naruto coming closer and closer.

That when the samurai stop and sense an incoming danger from above. Seeing the rest of Naruto clones with katana from the previous puppets and started coming down for a straight kill. The samurai puppet raise the sword blocking all the swords coming down from the Naruto clones as the clones try to add force to the strike for it to be a stalemate between the clones and the puppets. The entire Naruto army struggle to keep it from moving but smirk still. As soon as the clone were about to be over power, in the smoke was a red burst.

A red chakra cover Naruto was running at the puppet what seems to be a red sphere. "Turn to ash, **Rasengan!"** shouted Naruto as he hit the puppet right on the chest with a red rasengan forcing it backward as well as causing the smoke to clear. In turn cost a large noise from the damage of the attack.

**"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Just outside the temple, the three figure were about to enter when they hear the noise. "What was that." said the female voice. "Must be an intruader." said the young male voice. "Must be after the orb." said the old voice. "Well what are we waiting for, the person could be stealing the orb." said the female voice. "Calm yourself Meno, the puppets defense system should take care of it." said the male voice. "True Gando, but remember the older clan didn't care if the temple or the orb was destroy in the process as long as the Master Puppet wasn't reborn and misuse." said the old voice. The other two were shock at this and Meno said "Then let go Ibushi-sama before it too late." Ibushi nod and they left to go inside before it too late.

Inside, there was Naruto standing next to the defeated puppet and smirk. 'Wasn't so tough.' though Naruto. **"Remember, Naruto this is the older version if it was remodel it be more dangerous." said Kyuubi. **'I know but it just satisfying that the 'dead last' did this with the Fourth Hokage jutsu while I believe Sasuke would of died fighting against this.' though Naruto still smirking. **Kyuubi scoff and said "Please the Uchiha fleshing wouldn't have survived the ones on the first level." which got a nod from Naruto.**

Naruto turn to the final door and walk through it. Naruto notice it was dark but kept walking as he felt the power getting more powerful. There was a green light that was glowing to be seen as an orb. 'So this is the Master Puppet's Orb.' though Naruto. **"Yes it seems to be one of them." said Kyuubi which got an eyebrow raise. **'One." though Naruto curious. **"The clan separates his power into five orbs with different parts of his power." said Kyuubi. **'Interesting so that means his power must be scatter around the Elemental Countries.' though Naruto as he got close.

'But what to do with this one.' though Naruto as he was close to touch it. **"Best to kept it away from those greedy Konoha shinobi and others so it better to take it." said Kyuubi even do he wanted it for his own reason. **Naruto sweat drop knowing what the kitsune was thinking but though it was the best plan to go with so he attempt to grab it. As soon as Naruto grab the orb, he felt the power of the orb into him.

Naruto scream as he felt the orb attempt to take over his body. **"ARRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!" Yell Naruto in pain and struggle from trying not to be taken over. "Must be the Master Puppet trying to take over my host for touching the orb, should of known some of its left over soul was still in contract even if most was destroy in the sealing." said Kyuubi surprise but angry at the attempt. "But I won't let my jailer be over power by some damn puppet even if it some fucking false like god." said Kyuubi using it chakra to blast the soul and power of the orb. **"Right I won't let some damn puppet take me over, I been seen as a dead last, demon, monster, and even a damn weapon." said Naruto regaining his control. Naruto felt the Kyuubi chakra and fought alongside the Kyuubi while yelling **"I Refuse To Be Weak And Use Like A Damn Puppet!" **

The energy use in the orb disappear and fainted which destroy the soul inside orb. The orb went inside Naruto right into the seal where the Kyuubi is seal which surprise both Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto was exhaust from fighting off the orb after fighting both the puppets and samurai puppet from pervious stages. 'Man that was tiresome and what happen to the orb.' though Naruto breathing a little hard. **"Uh Naruto you're going to be shock what I'm telling you next." said Kyuubi surprise. **'What happen." ask Naruto wanting know. **'Well you see." started Kyuubi intil he was interrupted by three people slamming the door open. **

One was an old man with white hair and beard, with a purple robe and baggy pants, bandage ankles, and purple sandal. Another was a man with a pointy tail, purple robe, two scrolls on his back, arm bandage, baggy pants, bandage ankle, and purple sandals. The last one was a teen girl with blond hair tie up, light purple robe with net like shirt inside, purple shorts, bandage arms, and purple sandals. All three have clan symbols on their robes which made Kyuubi wide eye in surprise.

**"The Shirogane Clan, so these three are left of the survivors." said Kyuubi. **Naruto look at them in wary since he did trespass on their temple. 'Well hopefully they will understand or I'm screw.' though Naruto to which Kyuubi is mentally agreeing.

**Chapter End**

**S.W.: Well end of Master Puppet chapter one.**

**Naruto: How come you end it there?**

**Meno: Yea and why did I get a small part of the story!**

**S.W.: Plot and drama as well as leaving things for people to guess to happen plus Meno you will get larger part next chapter.**

**Meno: Sweet.**

**Kyuubi: Any way review or face Jiraya pushiment**

**"SOMEONE HELP ME!"**


End file.
